Tale of A Mad Tooth Fairy
by Annasthacy Chashyme
Summary: He just wanted to see her again... His personal tooth fairy / It's him but also not him, then there's only one possibility / Oneshot. Abal, Gaje, OOC, Chara Death. R&R?


Ann: Selesai dalam jangka waktu kurang dari lima jam. Jadi maklum kalau abal...

Leyn: Sejak kapan cerita buatan Ojou-sama tidak abal?

Ann: *stare* Leyn, kamu kok sekarang kurang ajar ya?

Leyn: Karena Ojou-sama bilang, saya boleh bertindak sesuka hati saya.

Ann: *sigh* Next order for you, jadilah anak yang sopan.

Leyn: Baik, Ojou-sama *bow*

Anyway, Enjoy~ ^^

* * *

Annasthacy Chashyme (c) 2010

Pandora hearts (c) Mochizuki Jun

A Pandora Hearts FanFiction

Tragedy/Supernatural, T

**Warning: **Abal, gaje, OOC, chara death

**TALE OF A MAD TOOTH FAIRY**

* * *

Seorang pemuda berambut perak berdiri di depan cermin kamar mandi rumahnya. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram erat sisi wastafel, sampai-sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. Ia berpegangan kuat, seakan menahan diri untuk tidak menonjok bayangan dirinya yang terpantul di cermin. Ia menggertakkan gigi dan berdesis marah.

"Jangan harap aku akan membiarkanmu!"

Dalam cermin, ia bisa melihat mata kirinya yang tertutup oleh juntaian rambut berkilau kemerahan.

* * *

"Ya, Break ya?"

"Kurasa tidak, Oz~"

"Ah, kami ini cuma mau bertandang ke rumahmu sekaligus untuk mengerjakan tugas, kenapa tidak boleh sih?" protes Oz dengan wajah cemberut.

Masih dengan senyum lebarnya yang biasa, Break menggeleng. "Sekali kubilang tidak, artinya tidak~"

"Oke, tapi kenapa?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Oz yang keras kepala itu, aura kelam tiba-tiba memancar dari Break. "Rasa ingin tahu terkadang bisa mengakibatkan hal buruk, ingat itu Oz," ucapnya pelan. Memang, sewaktu-waktu Break bisa menjadi seseorang yang penuh misteri dan menyeramkan meski biasanya itu selalu ceria – kelewat ceria malah –.

Namun satu hal yang Oz tahu pasti, bahwa Break tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya.

Maka anak laki-laki berambut emas itu menyerah untuk melanjutkan topik yang sebenarnya sudah sering dibahas itu. Ia dan teman-temannya yang lain hanya bisa bertanya-tanya, kenapa Break selalu mati-matian menolak kedatangan mereka.

* * *

"Jangan bercanda!" bisik Break keras. Lagi-lagi, ia tengah menatap dalam-dalam pada bayangannya di cermin. "Sudah kubilang aku tidak akan—"

Kalimatnya terpenggal oleh sesuatu yang hanya dia sendiri yang tahu. Rahangnya mengeras, dan tatapan matanya makin tajam.

"...Huh!" dengusnya setelah jeda beberapa saat. Jeda yang cukup untuk seseorang mengutarakan maksudnya.

Seseorang yang entah ada di mana.

"Sampai kapan kau mau terpaku pada sosok masa lalu?"

* * *

Break menggigit permen lolipop besar di tangannya. "Di rumah Sharon?"

"Yap! Yang bersedia menyediakan tempat belajar bersama hanya Sharon. Rumahku terlalu jauh dari kota, sementara keluarga Gil akan menerima tamu penting di rumahnya pada tanggal itu, jadi opsi terakhir hanya rumah keluarga Rainsworth," terang Oz panjang lebar. "Mau ikut?"

"Kami akan sangat terbantu kalau kamu ikut, Break," celetuk Sharon. "Otak encermu itu bisa dimanfaatkan."

"Jangan bicara seakan-akan kau mau memakan otaknya, Sharon," timpal Gilbert.

Sharon menanggapinya dengan tawa ringan. "Kenapa? Kau takut, Gil~?"

Wajah Gilbert memucat seketika. Lalu ia buru-buru beranjak dari kursinya, dan berlari keluar.

"Astaga, tak kukira dia benar-benar takut," kata Sharon tidak percaya.

Oz tertawa renyah. "Semalam dia dipaksa Vincent – adiknya, tahu kan? – nonton film horor. Katanya ada banyak adegan membedah kepala di situ," Oz menerangkan sambil terkikik.

Menelan potongan permen terakhir, Break pun angkat bicara. "Wajar saja kalau anak tidak berguna seperti dia ketakutan seperti itu~"

"Aku bukan anak tidak berguna!" Entah bagaimana caranya, Gilbert mendengar perkataan Break dan balas berteriak dari kejauhan. Oz, Sharon dan Break sweatdrop.

"Oke, lupakan saja masalah itu. Jadi... kamu mau ikut, Break?" tanya Oz sekali lagi.

Break tersenyum kecil. "Tampaknya aku tidak bisa... Aku ada keperluan penting di rumah."

"Begitu? Sayang sekali...," komentar Sharon.

* * *

Dia berlari. Terus berlari, meski peluh telah membasahi pakaiannya, meski otot kakinya sudah mulai protes. Apa pun yang terjadi, ia harus sampai di rumah_nya_, sesegera mungkin. Rambut emas pemuda itu berkibar diterjang angin saat ia berlari.

.

"_Oz! Pergilah!"_

"_T—tapi... Ke mana aku harus pergi, Gil?"_

"_Break! Cepat hubungi Break!" seru pemuda itu, jauh di bawah, dalam ruang bawah tanah. "Pergi dan jangan menoleh!"_

_Saat Oz berbalik untuk pergi, jeritan pilu yang mengiris hati terdengar dari bibir Sharon. Oz sudah akan membalikkan tubuh, namun ia teringat kata-kata Gilbert dan mengurungkan niatnya. Ia menutup mata rapat-rapat dan mulai berlari._

_Oh, betapa ia berharap bisa menutup telinga juga._

.

Memang tidak ada yang pernah memasuki apartemen Break, tapi Oz tahu pasti di mana letaknya. Cukup dekat dengan rumah keluarga Rainsworth, untungnya, jadi ia tidak perlu berlari lebih jauh lagi. Oz menaiki tangga tanpa mengurangi laju langkahnya, dan mengerem dengan decita keras dari sol sepatunya.

"BREAK!" Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Oz menggedor-gedor pintu apartemen dengan papan nama "Xerxes Break" di atasnya tersebut.

Setelah kurang lebih setengah menit menggedor pintu tanpa ada jawaban, Oz berdecak kesal. '_Ke mana perginya dia saat dibutuhkan begini?_' pikirnya kalut. Kemudian, meski tahu akan percuma, ia meraih handel pintu dan menggerakkannya.

Terbuka.

'_Mungkin tidak terlalu percuma_,' batin Oz saat melesat memasuki ruangan. Ia pun mulai menyerukan nama temannya itu lagi. "Break! BREAK! Kumohon, jawab aku!"

Sementara itu, Oz tidak melewatkan kesempatan untuk mengamati isi rumah Break yang selama ini menjadi misteri baginya dan teman-temannya. Biasa saja. Tidak ada yang aneh, menurutnya.

Sebuah pintu, yang diperkirakan menuju ke kamar tidur, terdapat di sisi kiri ruang tamu. Perlahan namun pasti Oz meraih handel dan mendorong daun pintu hingga terbuka sepenuhnya.

Lalu ia membelalakkan mata. Menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Ap—," Oz tidak menyelesaikan ucapannya karena perhatiannya teralih ke pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka. Menunjukkan cermin yang tergantung di dinding pecah berantakan, dengan tetesan darah di mana-mana. Tampaknya seseorang baru saja memukul cermin malang tersebut sekuat tenaga.

Suasana yang hening dan mencekam dipecahkan oleh suara dering telepon yang tiba-tiba. Oz memandang telepon rumah Break itu ragu, tapi akhirnya memutuskan untuk menerimanya.

"H—halo?"

"Oz! Syukurlah kau sudah sampai di rumah Break!"

"Gil? Kenapa—"

"Tidak ada waktu untuk basa-basi," potong Gilbert di seberang sana. "Sharon dan aku baik-baik saja, untuk saat ini. Hanya saja... seluruh akses keluar masuk bangunan ini sudah terputus sepenuhnya. Kami terperangkap."

"Tapi!"

"Dengar, Oz. Orang yang membunuh Nyonya Cheryl, Tuan Barma dan Liam masih ada di sini. Aku yakin itu. Dialah yang mengurung kami di dalam rumah. Jadi... nasib kami ada di tanganmu, Oz."

Oz mempererat cengkeramannya pada gagang telepon. "...Kurasa aku tahu siapa orang itu," bisiknya lemah.

"...Benarkah?" Tapi belum sempat Gilbert menjawab lebih jauh, suara Sharon memanggil Gilbert terdengar. Nada suaranya sangat mendesak. "Maaf Oz, sepertinya orang itu sudah mendekat. Kami harus kabur lagi." Dan dengan itu, sambungan telepon diputus.

Oz menggertakkan giginya, dan cepat-cepat berlari lagi.

* * *

"Aku tidak percaya," bisiknya. Suaranya kering, seperti kehilangan kehidupan. "Kau benar-benar melakukannya..."

"Kau terlalu naif," suara yang mirip – kalau tidak dibilang sama – balas berkata. "Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikanku."

Ia memicingkan mata. "Kau sudah melanggar peraturan yang kubuat."

"Tidak ada yang bilang aku akan mematuhinya."

"Apa yang kau cari, sebenarnya?" serunya setengah putus asa. "_Dia_ sudah mati!"

"Tutup mulutmu! Dia belum mati... dia hanya tertidur! Dan aku akan membangunkannya!"

Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Tangan yang berlumuran darah. "Berhenti berkhayal!"

* * *

Dengan napas ngos-ngosan Oz akhirnya berhenti berlari di depan pintu utama kediaman Rainsworth yang terutup rapat. Mencoba peruntungannya, ia berusaha mendorong daun pintu yang besar dan berat itu.

Terbuka.

"Ha, tampaknya aku cukup beruntung dalam hal membuka pintu," ujarnya sarkatis dan kembali berlari menuju ruang bawah tanah, meninggalkan pintu depan masih terbuka sedikit.

Gilbert dan Sharon yang mengetahui kedatangan Oz segera menuju ke arah ruang bawah tanah juga. Mereka bertiga bertemu tepat di depan pintu yang menuju ke bawah.

"Gil! Sharon! Untunglah..."

"Oz, kenapa kau kembali?" tanya Gil cemas.

"Sudah kubilang aku tahu siapa pelakunya... Dan kurasa bantuan orang luar tidak diperlukan di sini," jawabnya dengan seringai kecil. Namun tak ayal setitik keraguan muncul dalam suaranya.

Setelah saling bertukar pandang, Gil dan Sharon akhirnya mengangguk mengerti. "Siapa, Oz?" tanya Sharon.

"...Kau tidak akan suka ini."

* * *

Pemuda itu menatap kedua belah tangannya yang kotor oleh darah. Ia lalu meraih sebuah kantong kulit, dan memegangnya erat.

.

"_Tidak kusangka ada orang lain yang sepertiku," ujar gadis kecil itu._

"_Sepertimu?" balasnya._

"_Ya... Dalam berbagai hal," gadis itu menunjuk rambut perak anak laki-laki itu. "Yang pertama... kita sama-sama punya rambut berwarna perak."_

_Memang, mereka berdua tampak seperti anak kembar, dengan kulit seputih salju dan rambut yang sewarna. Bahkan iris mereka berdua pun juga memiliki warna serupa, yaitu merah darah._

"_Selain itu," lanjut gadis itu lagi. "Kita punya kepribadian yang mirip."_

.

"Hanya gadis itu yang mengerti... Mengerti kondisiku, perasaanku, keinginanku, semuanya!" ia berkata pada dirinya sendiri. "Karena itu, tidak akan kulepaskan dia!"

Teriakan sunyi jauh dalam kegelapan hatinya, ia abaikan begitu saja.

* * *

Sharon merasakan air mata mulai menggenang lagi di pelupuk mata. Ia masih tidak kuasa melihat kondisi kematian nenek tersayangnya. Tragis. Keji.

Bagaimana tidak. Tangan dan kaki wanita tua tersebut diikat dengan kencang. Lubang besar di bagian pertengahan dada dengan perut masih meneteskan darah. Dan yang paling mengerikan, _seluruh giginya dicabut._

Kedua korban yang lain juga bernasib serupa, kecuali sebuah gergaji mesin masih menancap di tubuh Liam – mengindikasikan dia dibunuh terakhir –. Tak ada gigi.

Dan justru itu yang menjadi petunjuk bagi Oz.

"Apa yang kau lihat di rumah Break, Oz?" tanya Gilbert pelan. Sharon berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan air matanya di hadapan ketiga mayat yang masih dalam kondisi saat ditemukan – mereka tidak berani menyentuhnya sama sekali –.

"...Gigi," jawabnya sedih.

* * *

Ia berjalan pelan-pelan menyusuri lorong bawah tanah yang cukup pengap itu. Ia tidak terburu-buru ingin menghabisi mereka, toh buruannya tidak akan kabur dengan mudah. Ia menggunakan waktu ini untuk mengingat gadis bak malaikat itu.

.

"_Kau tahu, aku paling ingin menjadi peri gigi," katanya suatu hari._

"_Kenapa?"_

_Gadis kecil itu tersipu dan memain-mainkan sejumput rambutnya. "Yaah, peri gigi itu cantik dan baik. Penyuka anak kecil. Aku suka sekali padanya."_

"_Kamu cantik kok. Kamu juga baik."_

_Rona merah di pipinya makin kelihatan. "B—benarkah? Kalau begitu, aku bisa menjadi peri gigi?"_

_Ia mengangguk pasti._

_Gadis di sampingnya tersenyum sumringah. "Aku akan mengambil banyak gigi, dan mengubahnya menjadi kebahagiaan yang cukup untuk semua orang di dunia! Bukan hanya anak-anak, tapi juga orang dewasa."_

"_Seberapa banyak yang kamu butuhkan untuk mewujudkan kebahagiaan itu?"_

"_Sebanyak mungkin! Dan jika tidak ada gigi yang diperuntukkan bagi sang peri gigi," ia menatapnya penuh arti. "Peri gigi akan mati."

* * *

_

"Jadi... Break?"

"Ya. Siapa lagi?"

"Tapi.." suara Sharon tercekat. Bahkan Gilbert tidak berkomentar apa pun karena terlalu _shock_.

Suara langkah yang perlahan mendekat mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Benar saja, seorang pemuda dengan rambut perak dan iris merah yang berjalan ke arah mereka bertiga. Setelah cukup dekat, Oz bisa melihat kilau kemerahan yang terpantul di bola mata pemuda itu. Ada sesuatu yang membuat Oz sadar.

"Dia bukan Break," simpulnya langsung.

"Eh?"

"Dia bukan Break," ulangnya. "Memang warnanya sama-sama merah, tapi Break tidak pernah memiliki mata merah yang haus darah seperti itu!"

Sharon dan Gilbert langsung memandang orang itu.

Dia menatap Oz tajam. "Kau cukup pintar."

"Terima kasih," balas Oz sarkatis.

"Aku ingin tahu, apakah kau cukup pintar untuk bisa mendeduksikan siapa aku?"

Oz menelan ludah. "Well, Break tidak punya saudara jadi kemungkinan kembar terbuang. Dan satu-satunya kemungkinan lain, jika melihat dari perawakan yang persis sama, adalah..."

"Kepribadian ganda," sambung Sharon. "Kau bukan Break, tapi kau juga hidup di dalam tubuhnya." Oz mengangguk setuju, ternyata Sharon masih bisa menganalisa dengan cepat dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Orang itu tersenyum sekilas, dan mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh mata kiri yang selalu tertutup oleh rambutnya. "Benar. Namaku Kevin... Selama ini aku tinggal di dalam sini." Oz, Sharon dan Gilbert mengerti maksudnya, yaitu di dalam mata tersebut. "Dan Xerxes... Dia selalu saja menghalang-halangiku untuk berburu. Meski pada akhirnya, dia selalu kalah."

"Jadi rumor tentang pembunuhan beruntun di kota sebelah itu benar?" tanya Gilbert tidak percaya. "Katanya, semua gigi para korban tidak ada yang tersisa..."

"Benar, itu ulahku." Kevin menunjukkan kantong kulit yang dipegangnya tadi. "Aku butuh banyak gigi."

Bulu kuduk Oz meremang, tapi ia berusaha tenang. "Gigi? Untuk apa?"

"...Peri gigi akan mati jika tidak ada gigi yang dipersembahkan."

"Peri gigi...?"

Kevin tidak menjawab. Dia mengembalikan kantong tersebut ke dalam saku, dan berkata, "Selanjutnya... gigi kalian yang akan dipersembahkan untuknya."

Gilbert dan Oz serentak maju melindungi Sharon, dan bersiap dengan bilah besi panjang yang tadi mereka ambil sebagai senjata. "Dia gila," bisik Gil pada Oz. Dibalas dengan gelengan ragu.

* * *

Semuanya terjadi dengan cepat. Bahkan sebelum Kevin berhasil maju selangkah, ia mengerang kesakitan dan memegangi mata kirinya. "Xerxes... Tidak sekarang!"

"Aku akan membunuhmu!" suara yang mirip menjawab. Pertengkaran dalam satu tubuh kembali terjadi.

Sementara itu, ketiga orang yang bersiap siaga hanya bisa menonton penuh takjub. Baru kali ini mereka menyaksikan seseorang berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"Break menang!" bisik Sharon saat jeritan marah melengking di lorong bawah tanah itu.

Benar saja, mata berwarna kemerahan itu tak lagi terasa mencekam. Malah terasa bersahabat. Oz tahu, Break akan melindungi mereka semua.

Ya, meskipun artinya ia harus mengorbankan tubuhnya untuk mengenyahkan Kevin.

Break menarik belati yang terselip di pinggangnya, dan tanpa ragu, ia menghujamkannya ke dirinya sendiri. Tepat di mata kirinya.

Ia berteriak kesakitan tapi tidak melepaskan genggamannya pada belati itu. "Seharusnya... sejak dulu aku melakukan ini," gumamnya di antara jeritan marah dan kesakitan. Darah mengucur deras, dan perlahan dirasakannya kesadarannya memudar. Tubuhnya terasa lebih ringan. Dan ia tahu,

Kevin sudah mati.

* * *

"Geez, enam bulan berlalu, tapi kamu masih sama seperti dulu!" keluh Sharon. "Tidak bisakah berhenti makan permen? Dokter bilang itu tidak bagus kan?"

"Ah, Sharon, kalau marah-marah terus bakal cepat tua lho~"

"Break! Awas kamu ya!" seru Sharon seraya mengeluarkan kipas kertas mematikan – harisen – warisan dari neneknya.

Oz tertawa riang. "Paling tidak Break sudah keluar dari rumah sakit, bukan begitu?" Ia berhenti berjalan. "Kamu yakin mau melakukan ini, Break?"

Dengan senyum sedih, Break mengangguk. "Bagaimanapun juga Kevin pernah eksis. Dia hidup. Dan kurasa, dia berhak mendapatkan kembali kebahagiaan yang sempat terampas selama lima tahun." Ia menatap dua makam yang berjejer di hadapannya itu. Kevin dan Alyss. Kevin akhirnya berada di sisi gadis berambut perak yang amat dicintainya itu. Mereka akan lebih bahagia, bisa bersama seperti ini.

Oz dan Sharon mengangguk. "Hei, ngomong-ngomong, Alyss ini... Kenapa dia meninggal?"

"Karena gigi," jawab Break dengan tawa pelan.

"Maksudnya?"

"Hari itu, Alyss akan pergi ke dokter gigi bersama orangtuanya. Namun mereka mengalami kecelakaan dan pada akhirnya Alyss meninggal tanpa sempat mencabut giginya."

Oz melongo sebentar. Lalu ikut tertawa pelan. "Benar-benar seorang peri gigi, eh?"

Break mengangguk. "Ternyata gigi bisa mengakibatkan hal yang menakutkan."

~=OWARI=~

* * *

See? Abal banget. Masa ending-nya tiba2 so sweet gini? *headbash*

Baidewei, keadaan mayat yang tanpa gigi itu bener-bener muncul dalam mimpi saya. Itulah yang menginspirasi saya untuk menulis fic abal gaje yang hanya menuh2in FFn- pertanda psycho? Mimpi aja mulai yang tipe massacre gitu.

Well, reviews, pretty please~?

Thank you ^^


End file.
